Transferring electrical energy may be performed in a variety of manners. For example, electrical energy may be transferred from an electrical energy source to another point through the use of traditional electrical conductors, such as metal wires or cables. Generally, the conductors guide the electrical energy from the electrical energy source to a point where the electrical energy is to be used.
Some devices, such as Tesla coils, and other high voltage sources, may be used to initiate the transfer electrical energy through a gas, such as air, without the need for such traditional conductors. In transferring the electrical energy, these devices may create “streamers” which do not move in an intended direction and/or occur at intended time. This electrical energy discharge, however, is uncontrolled and quickly dissipates. Because the uncontrolled electrical energy discharges of a high voltage source provide little more than interesting flashes of light, the discharges are used primarily for demonstrative and/or entertainment purposes.